The present invention relates to air conditioner systems for automotive vehicles and more particularly to an improved air conditioner system which is capable of rapidly providing the desired cooling or heating effect in such cases as during the starting period of air conditioning where the actual temperature deviates considerably from the desired temperature.
In the past, the conventional air conditioner systems for automotive vehicles have been designed so that the amount of heat radiated into an air-conditioned area is controlled in accordance with the overall controlling conditions including the sensed actual temperature value and the desired temperature value of the air-conditioned area so as to cause the actual temperature to approach the desired value. In accordance with this control method, as the detected value approaches the desired value, the amount of adjustment is decreased and consequently the rate of change of the actual temperature is decreased gradually. As a result, when it is desired to obtain a rapid cooling or heating effect, the amount of air (air flow) blown into the air-conditioned area through the heat exchangers must be temporarily decreased so as to greatly decrease or increase the temperature around the heat exchangers and then the amount of air flow must be increased so as to rapidly increase the amount of heat radiated. However, this control method is disadvantageous in that the amount of the heat stored in the vicinity of the heat exchangers cannot be grasped accurately, making it impossible to always ensure the desired cooling or heating effect.